Coming Back
by Mayonaka-Hitori
Summary: After 4 years, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten come back and visit the girls. Shoujo-ai, (everyone is paired up!)! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten are always girls in my story. A bigger authors note at bottom and so is disclaimer! ENJOY! . hoho!

* * *

"Too bad Princess Kakyuu couldn't come with us." Yaten said as she looked out the window of the small car. "Yeah, but I guess she was right when she said she had to stay with her planet, because with her gone and us, who knows what might go on." Added Taiki as she turned the steering wheel.  
  
"Seiya, you are awfully quiet back there." Yaten said as she looked in the review mirror. Seiya's eyes opened a slit and she sighed, "It's been four earth years and we are back. I am half excited to see Usako, but have afraid." Taiki moved her eyes up to the review mirror noticing a small tear roll down Seiya's eye, "Seiya, it's alright." She said as she moved her eyes back to the road.  
  
--one hour later--  
  
"Seiya... wake up." Taiki said shaking Seiya who was dead asleep in the back seat. Yaten sighed, "Move over Taiki," she said as she pushed Taiki away, "GET UP SEIYA!!!" Taiki laughed as she watched Yaten's way of work. Seiya's eyes snapped open and she painfully grabbed her ears, "Geez Yaten... you don't have to yell."  
  
Yaten rolled her eyes, "whatever, now get up, we're here." "Where?" "At Usagi's" At that Seiya's eyes bulged, "YOU SERIOUS?!" Taiki then pushed Yaten out of the way, "Yes, we would have told you, but you were asleep when we decided to go." Seiya then pushed Taiki out of the way and climbed out of the car to get a good look around.  
  
"This isn't her place..." Seiya said confused. "Actually, it is, she moved out and lives here with Minako and Rei. Though, Mamoru lives across town, Usagi spends most of her time there when he is in town." Seiya looked at Taiki like she was crazy then turned back to the house again and again. "Wait, what about the others?" Yaten cut in. Taiki smiled slightly, "Ami lives with Makoto and Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru live together."  
  
"Wow, everyone lives with one another... kind of odd." Yaten looked at the house then back at Taiki, "Hey Taiki, where are we staying while we're here?" "A small apartment about ten minutes away." She answered softly.  
  
"Seiya, you alright...?" Yaten asked inching her way towards Seiya who now stood parallel to the door just staring at it. "Fine, we going to go?" Seiya said monotone. "Yeah." Taiki replied as she walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. "Hopefully they are home." Seiya said quietly.  
  
The door to the house slowly opened and revealed a blue-haired girl with a tall brunette behind her. They were both laughing from something until they saw who was at the door. Both parties stared at each other until a sing- songy voice filled the air from the back of the house, "Ami, Mako, who is it?" "Usako..." Seiya whispered softly.  
  
Ami was the first to speak, "I-it's T-taiki, Yaten, and Seiya." She said in a low voice, unblinking. Usagi appeared next to Makoto and looked to see at the unsuspected guests. "Guys?!" She yelled raising her voice and smiled brightly. Ami and Makoto backed out of the door way and went inside the house to tell Minako and Rei.  
  
"Guys, come in come in! Don't mind the mess, but come in, make yourselves at home!" Usagi said happily moving so they could enter. "Thanks Usagi." Taiki said and smiled. Yaten followed close behind and a sluggish Seiya entered last.  
  
In the living room Makoto and Ami sat really close, with Rei and Minako sitting close on the other side of the couch, Usagi sat in a small chair, and across from her on the other couch were Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. "So what brings you guys here?" Minako asked looking at each of them as if checking to see if they were real.  
  
"Can't we visit?" Yaten asked back smugly. Taiki put her hand on Yaten's knee, making Yaten blush at this. "What she means is we are here to visit for awhile. Princess Kakyuu let us after helping her restore Kinmoku." Taiki finished and slowly moved her hand back to her own knee. Yaten looked at Taiki for a couple of seconds, and then looked back at Minako.  
  
Usagi smiled, "Well, its great you guys came to visit, we all thought that after Galaxia that would be it of you guys, and we'd never see you again." Usagi then slowly moved her eyes to Seiya who had her eyes slanted downward. Usagi sighed, "Seiya, could I see you for a second?" Seiya looked up and nodded slowly and followed Usagi to a room in the back.  
  
Usagi closed the door after Seiya entered and sat down on the bed. Seiya looked around the room to find it was Usagi's by the decoration, all bunnies, and a picture on the bed stand of Mamoru and Usagi at a park. "Nice room." Seiya said, plastering on a smile. Usagi looked at Seiya, "Seiya, I have to apologize." Seiya looked into Usagi's eyes to find they were glazed over slightly. "What about?" Seiya asked her softly.  
  
"When you left earth four years ago, I still thought that you thought I was just a friend. But a couple of months later we were talking about the whole senshi thing, and stuff when we came across when you guys left. And after giggles and jokes, I was still confused. Ami then told me what you really thought of me."  
  
Usagi paused watching Seiya's reactions. "Sorry Usa-" Seiya began to say until Usagi's finger was placed on her lips silencing her. "Listen Seiya, a lot of things have changed while you guys were gone. Ami and Makoto got together; along with Minako and Rei if you hadn't noticed. And after awhile I noticed that they found happiness in people they thought they would never find love. I then began to think. Mamoru left for America and would return every break he got to visit me. But every time I was really happy, was when Mamoru left. I love Mamoru with my whole heart, but from my heart there was a piece missing. That missing piece was something you took from me. I then began to wonder during the years was that if you were finally happy. But right now, as I look into your eyes I know you were never truly happy. I apologize."  
  
Usagi paused again to see a tear roll down Seiya's cheek. Usagi then cupped Seiya's cheek with her hand and used her thumb to wipe away the tear. Seiya grabbed Usagi's arm and looked into Usagi's eyes. Usagi smiled and leaned into Seiya and kissed her. Seiya was first surprised but then accepted the kiss.  
  
--back in the living room--  
  
"So... You and Makoto are... together?" Yaten asked pointing at Ami and Makoto. Ami blushed while Makoto answered, "Yes, you have a problem?" Yaten leaned back into the couch, "No, none at all." Rei cleared her throat, "Yes, speaking of together-ness -" Taiki cut her off, "You and Minako are together?" she asked. Rei nodded, "I just thought I'd tell you guys."  
  
Taiki and Yaten looked at each other then looked back at the girls. "So how is Usagi and Mamoru's relationship?" asked Taiki trying to shift the topic. All the girls got quiet and looked down except for Ami.  
  
"Well, Usagi thinks she can fool us with it, but we all know she's in love with Seiya. Mamoru might even know, but I think he just tries to push it out of his mind. Ever since I told her how Seiya really felt she has gotten quiet and withdrawn every time we talk about it." Ami stopped letting Minako finish. "Yeah, and that's why she took Seiya back to her room to tell her what was going on and such. She is hoping that Seiya will still care for her after all of these years and such."  
  
Taiki and Yaten looked at each other then looked back at them, "Uh guys... Seiya still has a huge thing for Usagi. And must I point out they are back there alone." Yaten said slowly. Everyone paused and then got up and tiptoed down the hall and stopped in front of the door and pressed their ears against the walls and door.  
  
--back in Usagi's room--  
  
"Usako..." Seiya whispered as she cried, "I love you." Usagi smiled, and hugged Seiya and rocked her back and forth slowly. "Seiya, I love you too... but I have some bad news. Mamoru comes home tomorrow."

* * *

Authors Note: Haha, I was so completely bored when I wrote this and such. I really like Shoujo-ai (if you hadn't noticed), and that's why I am putting everyone together! I love the idea of Seiya and Usagi, (I like Mamoru/Usagi too, but I need a break) and everyone else. Ok, so please review! Should I continue? Even if you guys say no I will anyway, but if you guys tell me to continue I'd feel better about it! ;; Hey, at least I am honest. So please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation do. Though, this plot is mine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Eh, I was bored once again... bigger note at bottom.

* * *

A knock came at Taiki's door, causing her to look away from her book, "Yes, come in!" she yelled as she closed her book and set it on the side table. Taiki's eyes met Yaten's as she walked into the room closing the door behind her. "Taiki, how long are we planning on staying here?" Yaten asked as she walked over to the bad and sat at the foot of it. Taiki shrugged, "I don't really know. The main purpose was to visit and get Seiya to talk with Odango, and now that they have found out about each other's feelings... who knows."  
  
Yaten looked down at her hands on her lap, and then looked back up at Taiki. Taiki smiled, "Today was interesting wasn't it?" Yaten smiled meekly, "Yeah, it was surprising that everyone was paired up..." Taiki noticed Yaten's tone of voice and reached over and placed her hand on Yaten's. "Yeah, sorry about that. It surprised me too. I guess you were hoping to talk with Minako like I was to Ami." Taiki said comfortingly. Yaten looked at Taiki, "Yeah, but I guess now they are happy." Taiki laughed softly, "That's the first time I ever heard you say something like that."  
  
A small laugh came from Yaten before she spoke, "We are the only ones who now have no one." Taiki removed her hand from Yaten's and sat there not knowing what to say. Yaten looked at her hand and watched Taiki's move away from it. Yaten sighed and decided to change the subject before she did anything she'd regret.  
  
"Seiya and Usagi didn't take long for them to talk." She said remembering Usagi taking Seiya into the back room. "Yeah, I thought it would take them about a week or so." Taiki added glad that Yaten changed the uncomfortable subject to this. Yaten sighed and got up from Taiki's bed, "Yeah, well Seiya said Mamoru was coming home tomorrow, so I am going to get a good night's rest to be prepared if anything happens tomorrow." Yaten paused and looked into the violet pools which belonged to Taiki, "Well, good night." "Good night Yaten." Taiki said softly as she watched Yaten leave her room and close the door behind her.  
  
--the next morning--  
  
"Guys, Ami and I just got off the phone, Mako and Ami will be late." Usagi yelled across the room hoping everyone heard. Haruka and Michiru silently laughed at this as they went into the kitchen for something to drink. Today, they were holding a party for the starlight's return. Mamoru thought of the idea when he heard they came and visited last night. He said that it was better late than never to have a party so early that morning he and Usagi bought decorations while Minako and Rei set the place up and called everyone.  
  
"Haruka-papa, I thought you hated Seiya...?" Hotaru asked as she looked up at Haruka. Haruka smiled, "I did, but now that she and Taiki and Yaten helped Usagi with Galaxia, no need to be angry." Hotaru made an O with her mouth then went off to talk with the other guests. Michiru smiled at Haruka, "Did you tell Hotaru the truth? Is that how you really feel?" Haruka looked at Michiru, "I kind of told the truth... I am still angry with her for hitting on you when she first arrived." Michiru laughed, "Yeah, but even she really meant it I have my eyes on only you." Haruka bent down and kissed Michiru, "I love you."  
  
"Usagi, when are they arriving?" asked Minako with Rei in tow. "Um..." Usagi looked down her watch, "They should be here in about 10 minutes." Minako shook her head, "alright thanks." Usagi smiled as she watched Rei and Minako walk away hand in hand, wondering what it is like to be with the one you love but have them be the same gender. Usagi sighed and walked into the living room to talk with Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru, so are you excited?" Usagi asked as she walked up to Mamoru who was sitting on the couch. "About what Usako?" Usagi smiled, "About seeing and talking to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten! You only met them once so this is a good chance to talk with them." Usagi sat next to Mamoru and rested her head on his shoulder. "Usako, what's it like seeing them again?" Mamoru asked curiously.  
  
Usagi was taken back by the question and raised her head and looked at him in the eyes, "What do you mean?" Mamoru smiled softly, "Well, after four years, what's it like with all the memories coming back?" Usagi thought for a moment trying not to give anything away about her and Seiya. "Its really nice having to talk with someone whom you never thought would be a big part of your life then when you realize they were, they are gone."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang giving Usagi an excuse to remove herself from her conversation. Usagi plastered on a smile then pulled open the door to reveal Ami and Makoto. "Oh, it's you guys." Usagi said slowly then moved herself from the doorway. "Usagi, they'll be here soon. We saw them on the way here so they should be here any second." Ami said as she made her way into the house with Makoto following close behind her.  
  
Usagi waited by the door watching outside the window after Ami and Makoto said they were on there way. After a minute passed a car pulled up to the driveway and Taiki and Yaten exited the car. They stopped and waited for Seiya to get out. Usagi smiled brightly and opened the door, "GUYS! Come on in!"  
  
Seiya, who heard Usagi's voice, smiled brightly and walked up to greet her ahead of Taiki and Yaten. Seiya hugged Usagi who whispered, "Hey... remember Mamoru is here." Seiya nodded and let go, "right." Seiya took a deep breath and followed Usagi inside the house with Taiki and Yaten behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I didn't want to make it too long, so I am stopping right before Seiya goes and Meets Mamoru! Heehee! Ok, but anyway, please R&R, I'd appreciate it. Also, I need your guys' help. Since on you have to have two characters that are the main people, but my story isn't just focusing on Seiya and Usagi, but others... so who should I put it under? Ok, well that's all. So, please review! Thanks for reading my 2nd chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation do. However the plot is mine. 


End file.
